fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch
---- Witches (黒煙の魔人 (ウィッチーズ), Uitchiz; literally meaning "Magical Beings of Dark Smoke") are an all-female race of magic users, however, due to their differentiating physiology, as well as completely different employment of Magic when compared to the average Mage, referred to as "Witchcraft" (目くらまし, Mekuramashi), branded them as a completely different race as a result. They reside all across Earth Land, but their numbers are minuscule compared to thousands of years ago and possess their own society and culture. Biological Characteristics & Behavior At first glances, witches are identical to an average female human in terms of visual keys. However, their anatomy is what differentiates a witch from a human. In terms of similarities, both species have a skeletal structure that is identical, as well as matching organ placement. The difference comes with the fact the method in which witches produce magic is inherent within their very being, possessing a unique organ near their heart, connected to their entire arms via a complex network of veins, all the way to their fingertips, as well as extending up their throat in the same fashion. This unique organ essentially replaces the "Magic Origin" '(魔原, ''Magen), and is referred to as the '"Thorn Heart" '(針気, Hariki), and is an actual, found organ located behind the heart, wedged onto the left or right, and is a certain dark shade that makes it stand out among the other organs. Thorn Heart generates the dark smoke-like magic energy witches use to create magical effects, thus their equivalent of spells, and much like a Magic Origin, has a limit for how much energy it possesses, which is solely dependent on the witch's own power and experience. If stripped from its place, a witch becomes incredibly weak, and isn't very likely to survive, both because it is near the heart and is a vital part of their anatomy. They possess another organ within their body that is considered important to their overall magical prowess, and is located near their stomachs, directly attached to it via tubes and other appendages, and connected to the Thorn Heart, and is referred to as a '''"Witch Seed" (魔女子, Majoko). Since the magic energy produced by witches is abnormal and a kind of "mutation", it is incompatible with normal magic energy and Eternano, hence, they cannot regenerate their magic energy thanks to the Eternano in the atmosphere, instead, they do so by eating food, the Witch Seed converts the nutrients and vitamins of food within a witch's stomach into their own specific magic energy, the dark smoke, which slowly refills their Thorn Heart. However, a downside is that it makes a witch eat more food than she would otherwise consume, be hungry in conjunction with how much energy she's lacking. Because of these natural organs that make magic essentially a part of a witch's physiology, they are considered natural born prodigies when it comes to manipulating their magic power. In fact, compared to humans, who only 10% of them are mages, all witches are born as magic users, that a witch who doesn't utilize her magic powers is considered a "disgrace". This also makes the organs of witch's highly valued among black market and organ deals, since it is believed that the witch organs can allow anyone to perform magic with surgery. Interestingly, a witch's ageing is dependent on their magic power and overall magical prowess. Weak witches live as much as a normal human, depending on their health, while exceptionally powerful witches can outlive most humans. The strongest witches, primarily Archwitches, leave at best around 200 years of age. This is due to their dark smoke affecting their body, leaving a permanent effect, or "mutation", that is the reason for their slow ageing, among other qualities. As stated prior, witches are still vulnerable to disease and illnesses but aren't as likely to be affected or killed by it, unless the disease or illness is magical in nature. A witch remains physically young forever, and instead of dying of old age due to becoming physically older, it is due to their Thorn Heart getting weaker as time goes on further and further, hence why stronger witches live longer, their power makes their Thorn Heart strong as well. A witch's physical appearance ranges from a child to a young adult and so on, and the state they're in is random for every witch, and isn't chosen by them, but is always considered "young". Due to witches being an all-female race, their only method of reproduction is via magic in order to "cheat", requiring a witch becoming a "pseudo-male" in order to impregnate the partner. Though this method is considered likely to fail, with a child being born unhealthy and weak, with the chances of a healthy baby being quite slim. This is among the reasons for the declining numbers of witches through the years, the bare chance of a healthy offspring being born or finding a lover who isn't a witch, due to them being demonized by the majority of humans. A definitive way to identify a witch is via a birthmark every witch possesses on their skin, always placed randomly on their body, but always takes a strange shape, which many point out vaguely resembles a horned devil or a ram, thus giving it the names of "Demon Head" '(魔首脳, ''Mashunō), as well as '"Baphomet's Seal" ' (バフォメットの印, Bafometto no In). Every witch, including female hybrids, are born with the mark somewhere on their body, though hybrids only have theirs appear as a smudge until they become full-fledged witches, in which it becomes fully visible. A witch is traditionally portrayed as a deceptive, mischievous woman who is selfish and takes advantage of others for her own gain. In reality, witches are much like humans, having their own unique personalities and characteristics, making them no different than a human. They possess no inherent malevolence or "evil", but evil witches do exist, much like evil humans do. The only difference is that witches are universally portrayed as essentially a menace. Hybrids A witch can breed with a normal human, and produce a hybrid of a human and witch, with only a chance the child would actually inherit the two main qualities of a witch's defining physiological qualities. However, regardless, the child will always be uncannily adept at utilizing their inherent magic energy, always inheriting the witch mother's "essence", which allows the easy control over their magic power. Due to the incompatibility of the witch's dark smoke and normal magic energy, hybrids are typically sick if not treated with the right methods, since the illness is magical in nature, it requires treatment and medicine that are made via magical means. However, a male hybrid is more prone to more severe illnesses, since the dark smoke is also incompatible with the male sex, and essentially shortens the child's lifespan severely, and are bound to die at an early age, perhaps not even reaching the age of 8, with the illness only getting more severe as time goes on, with medicine and treatment just barely slowing it down. A female, on the other hand, is guaranteed survival if treated continually, but is only fully healed after becoming a "true witch", otherwise, she would live her entire life in pain and sick. In some instances it may even be worse than that, with the body slowly becoming paralyzed, becoming crippled as a result, losing all motor skills of their body. It should be mentioned that the same applies if a witch mates with a Demon. The child, male or female, will suffer the same consequences as their human-witch hybrid counterpart until the female becomes a full witch, and until the male dies. Society & Culture Contract The '"Contract" '(契約, Keiyaku) is an important factor in the witch society and serves as an important item for, of course, agreements and contracts. Magical in nature, the contract is made using a tree that possesses magic powers, and is said to govern "fate and results", which is what makes them the only possible ingredient for the paper used for contracts once influenced by the dark smoke, said tree being known as '"Moirai Tree" '(モイレーの木, Moirē no Ki). The paper is created using traditional means but is later "modified", or "enhanced" using the witch's dark smoke. The contract is used primarily for two main purposes; a contract between a witch and a demon, in order for the witch to gain a familiar. Upon a signed agreement between the witch and demon, both of their magic energies synchronize through the contract, which evaporates, and enters the demon, killing it, and immediately "reincarnating" as the witch's new familiar. The second use of the contract is a hybrid witch managed to complete her training and be worthy of becoming a full-fledged witch. The contract is between the biological mother and daughter, and cannot be done any other way, with the mother both training and approving of the daughter's abilities as a witch. Once the contract is signed, a large portion of the mother's magic energy is transferred into the contract, which evaporates and enters the daughter's body, causing their birthmark to fully emerge, and make their power greater than before, that of a true, pure witch, eliminating any traces of the father's "human side", the same goes for a demon's child, removing the "demonic side" from the child. It is possible to use the contract for other purposes, such as striking a deal between a witch and a human, with a set of "rules" being placed upon both the witch and human, in order to prevent any form of "dirty play" during a set period of time, with only three rules being the limit of how many can be placed per contract, and only one contract between two individuals can be done once, until the current one is over. If any of the rules are broken, depending on their priority, extreme amounts of pain will be put onto the one who broke it, but never to the degree that they would be killed, the only exception being if all three rules are to be broken in succession, which punishes the rule breaker with death. The contract acts more like the traditional contract, an agreement between two people on a certain subject, except the witch's contract is magical in nature and can kill if disobeyed. Classes & Ranks Witch-in-Training A "Witch-in-Training" is just as the name implies, a beginner witch who has yet to fully master her magical powers, and also refers to a witch hybrid who has yet to become a full-fledged witch. This is the lowest rank a witch can have, before succeeding and upgrading to a full witch. Only the biological mother may decide when their daughter is ready to be considered a full witch, which grants more rights for them among the witch society, as well as being regarded as a respectable individual. This essentially means that the child has no hope of becoming a full witch if their mother is absent, or worse, dead. Archwitch An '"Archwitch" '(黒煙の覇魔王 (アーチウィッチー), Ākuuitchu; literally meaning "Supreme Magical Ruler of Dark Smoke") is the highest rank a witch can ever hope to reach. It is a title given only to the strongest of witches and is regarded as being difficult to gain, resulting in the presence of an archwitch being a rarity. An Archwitch's powers are said to be far above that of any other witch, having the power to fight off an army of mages singlehandedly, cast spells with ease, as well as overall greater levels of magic power than any normal witch. They are also known possessing more than a single familiar, a testament to a witch's power is the number of familiar's her power can handle. A witch is given the title of "Archwitch" only after being recognized as such by the majority of the witch society, earning the right to be addressed as such, and is done after displaying her power in the form of "tests" that a witch must undergo if she wishes to become an Archwitch. These tests are considered near-impossible tasks, with their lives being in danger by attempting to perform them, most dying before going halfway through the tests. Though some rare exceptions have occurred in the past. The largest number of Archwitches to have ever existed in a single generation is four, the current number of Archwitch of the current era. Four Witch Queens The '''Four Witch Queens (四鬼女后, Yokijokō) are the current four existing Archwitches of the current era and are considered the supreme rulers of the witch society, each essentially ruling their own "kingdom", with many witches following them out of respect and loyalty. Also known as the "Corners of the World" '(世界の一角, ''Sekai no Ikkaku), each Archwitch rules one of the four geographical directions of the world, east, west, north and south, having different relationships with one another, each having their own goals and ambitions. They are highly regarded as the four most powerful witches to exist, being Archwitches already making it clear they are in possession of immense power. Sabbath The '''Sabbath (悪魔の宴, Akuma no Utage lit. Black Sabbath) is an annual tradition within witch culture, that celebrates their ancestors and history, as well as adding any new potions and spells that were discovered in the last year into their main book, in order to preserve the knowledge and expand it. It is a meeting that takes place during the end of the month of October, on the final three days, in which all witches from across the world gather in a single area, a secret place only accessible via a witch's dark smoke, located at the "centre of the world". It is considered sacred among all witches, where battling amongst one another is strictly forbidden, lest the spirits of their ancestors will be displeased with their actions and punish them. While presence during all three days isn't mandatory per say, it is still mandatory to leave a "gift" for the ancestors, anything a witchcrafts with her own two hands, as a sign of respect. In addition, during the days of the Sabbath, nearby areas are heavily affected by the presence of an extraordinary number of witches, causing anomalies in the area that would be the first indication of the Sabbath's beginning for the citizens affected by the witch's power. Absolute secrecy is required during the Sabbath, since it is also a dangerous time for witches to be present, since they are almost universally reviled, gathering at a single point would be a perfect opportunity for total extinction of their race via genocide, thus the location of the Sabbath has remained a secret for thousands of years, and hasn't changed once. Hell Witch , an example of a Hell Witch]]A "Hell Witch" (地獄魔女, Jigoku Majo) is the name given to a hybrid witch who performed taboo by attempting to perform the "full witch contract" with anyone who wasn't her biological mother. The result of this is the contractor being forcibly fused with the hybrid witch, deforming the witch's appearance into an unstable abomination, at times becoming completely bestial or simply bizarre. Becoming a Hell Witch has its weaknesses but also perks, the most glaring is that a Hell Witch's dark smoke is much weaker, having a smaller amount, running out faster and simply not being enough for some powerful spells. A Hell Witch can still perform spells and brew potions, they are simply harder to do and not as combative. However, due to the nature of the fusion, a Hell Witch defies the weakness of every other hybrid, becoming a perfect fusion of the contractor, giving her the ability to use Magic if the contractor was human, or even use Curses if it was an Etherious. This makes Hell Witches more versatile in their powers, as they can gain the special abilities of whoever fused with them, including genetically passed down abilities, or their magic, becoming their own, without their dark smoke breaking their body like it normally would for a hybrid. Hell Witches can fuse themselves with other races by repeating the taboo process, which would allow them to garner more power from different races, but subsequently become weaker as witches and their bodies becoming more and more deformed and horrific as a result, making their very existence a continuing torture that never ends. Thus, while becoming a Hell Witch is advantageous, and can make them theoretically "evolve" to greater beings than a normal witch could ever hope. Very few Hell Witches live long or exist, however, due to no witch actually being insane enough to go through with it, the excruciating pain they undergo by simply existing being more than enough to make witches back away from even trying to do so. Interestingly, Hell Witches have access to a unique form known as "Hell Mode" '(地獄形式, ''Jigoku Keishiki), a "stabilization" that allows a Hell Witch to temporarily return to her previous form back when she was still a pure witch, with the power of a full witch, as well as maintaining all the magic and powers they've accumulated as a Hell Witch. This makes a Hell Witch virtually more powerful than any standard witch, and possibly match an Arcwitch. Hell Mode can only be maintained for a short period of time, due to it continuously burning power, until nothing is left, reverting the Hell Witches back to their deformed selves. Mergula, a prominent Hell Witch, alludes that there is a possible "evolution" to Hell Mode, one that can make a witch on par, or potentially, surpass an Arcwitch with ease, becoming a "perfect fusion of several existences". Abilities & Equipment '''Overall Physical Prowess: Despite the frail appearance many witches possess, they, in fact, have naturally superior qualities compared to humans. This is a result of the dark smoke in their body, which, while is the reason they are ageing slower than normal, has also caused their bodies to become stronger over time as a witch ages, resulting in these superior qualities. A witch is capable of breaking the solid stone in her bare hands with ease, and punch with enough force to cause severe damage to an animal or the human body, but not quite enough to break bones, at best-making organs a batch of mashed meat. Their speed and reaction time is also something worthy of note, as they can move fast enough to momentarily become a blur for the untrained eye, and react on time to attacks, even if by surprise. Their bodies are also capable of taking punishment, as their skin is much denser thanks to the dark smoke functioning as an additional "layer" for the skin, beneath and above it, allowing extra defense against attacks, but damaging them is still possible when enough force is put to it, especially if done via magic. *'Accelerated Healing': Associated with the witch's enhanced physical qualities, a witch heals faster compared to normal humans. Their wounds seal up and close faster, a scratch and stab being healed in a matter of seconds. However, note that it is healing that is being done, not regeneration, meaning a witch cannot regrow limbs, or internal organs of any kind, as it is simply the normal healing of a human being stronger and faster, but not to the extent that it becomes regeneration. This still makes witches very much killable, even by traditional means. Witchcraft Witch's use Magic, however, their employment of it is so foreign in the eyes of a traditional Mage that it been branded as a completely separate fighting style, much like how Curses are and is known as "Witchcraft" (目くらまし, Mekuramashi), becoming the accepted name by both humans and witches. Unlike the magic humans use, Witchcraft isn't as blatant as simply addressing a certain magic as Lightning Magic or something magic, instead solely utilizing "spells", which are created by the witch's unique magic energy, that is believed to be a completely separate form of energy, despite it simply being a more abnormal kind of energy, and is known as Dark Smoke (黒煙, Kokuen), due to very much resembling black smoke. It is produced from the fingertips of witches, but powerful witches are capable of also breathing the dark smoke out instead, for a wider range and scale. Witchcraft functions by the witch's belief that every existing thing, either inorganic or organic, has a set "ingredient" do it, which the dark smoke responds to, and triggers a different effect. This is how Witchcraft works, by utilizing the set ingredients inside varying objects, which are referred to as "Elements" '(初歩, ''Shoho) or simply ingredients, which are mixed and matched together for a set '"Potion" '(水薬, Suiyaku), typically in the form of a liquid substance in a glass cylinder tube, which, once exposed to dark smoke, triggers a certain effect that the witch desires, thus a "spell", and by normal mage terminology, would make them a Holder Magic-type. The potions that are known are the results of thousands of years of experimenting with witches, which is dangerous in hindsight, due to the unpredictability of the outcome of certain mixtures' effects. All the known potions that have been discovered are listed in detail within a magical book that is mandatory for every witch family to possess, known as the '"Universal Guide to Witchcraft Arts and Potion Brewing" ' (魔術芸術と水薬造に普訓迪, Majutsu Geijutsu to Suiyakuzō ni Fukunteki), a book that automatically "updates" after the main book, stored at the Sabbath location, is given new potions and spells written onto it by witches who have successfully invented them, resulting in the words being corrected, interpertated, and transferred to the other books, even if it means creating new pages. The main book is indestructible, as no burning or tearing apart will destroy it, and it will simply reform, while the others are capable of being destroyed. The books are sold for high prices by other witches. This makes Witchcraft an incredibly diverse, versatile and powerful form of magic, with virtually anything being affected by the dark smoke, while some things, such as abstract concepts or intangible elements, requiring more power and skill from a witch to concentrate their dark smoke onto it. This does mean certain spells still require a certain degree of competency and mastery in order to successfully cast without any issues occurring. In addition, the rarest and most difficult spells are those that manipulate space, time and life, with the latter being spells that deal with healing severe injuries, life-threatening ones, or even complete resurrection of the deceased. The way potions are prepared to vary from potion to potion, some appearing like ordinary culinary and cooking, while others look like a mad scientist at work, with some being incredibly tame and simple, with instructions being simple enough for a child to follow. As a result, some may require a variety of skills to perform, at times even patience, while others would need venturing out to find the needed Elements for the potion. This resulted in a classification system for the potion and spells, going from the lowest being a "Z"-Class, and the highest possible potions being ranked "SSS"-Class, which are incredibly difficult and rare, requiring a life worth's of effort to complete, and extraordinary power, one that may even surpass an Archwitch's, in order to cast, which also resulted in the nickname of "God Spells" as a substitute, due to their sheer power and absurd requirements. Much like how the dark smoke affects objects, plants and elements among other substances and minerals, it can also affect the witch's body, but cannot affect the body of other's directly, unless done so via a spell and/or potion. Each body part has a unique effect that is in every witch's body and simply required the dark smoke to affect it. For example, using the dark smoke on one's tongue results in a "love spell", that causes the target to be infatuated with a witch after exchanging a kiss, while the right arm is a physical boost, solely to the right arm, among others. These spells are considered the easiest for a witch to cast, as they are a part of her body, unlike potions, which require different ingredients. Witchcraft is also used for creating magical items of many kinds, including the likes of a crystal ball, which supports the stereotype of a witch and her evil crystal ball that foretells the future, though the one actually used has more uses than simply precognition, which is actually a rare spell that required years of experience to use. Among other items includes consumables, typically in the form of candy, or beverages and poisons, as well as other, more abnormal items, which have their own kinds of effects. Familiars Among the many training sessions a witch undergoes, as well as signs of a true witch, are her '"Familiar" '(使い魔, Tsukaima), which are partners that are gained via a contract. Familiars are originally demons, but after signing a contract, and thus choosing to dedicate their lives for a witch's, they die but are immediately reincarnated from their corpses into a new form, thus becoming a familiar. A familiar takes the form of an animal, but still has its former memories and intelligence, and exchanged its former body for a new one as well as newfound powers. A familiar's life is connected to the witch's, meaning if the witch dies, the familiar dies, but no such consequences happens to the witch, instead, they receive a severe shock that wounds them mentally, exhausting them. In addition, familiars are essentially pet partners, requiring the witch to take good care of them, the more luxurious a familiar's life, the more power it has, which in exchange, results in more power for the witch. A familiar's main purpose is to grant a boost to a witch's magical reserves, and overall powers, but requires a witch to also give power to the familiar when the familiar chooses to fight. As such, the more familiars a witch has, the more powerful she is, but also means she must give more power to her familiars when they fight beside her, which can quickly drain her. Furthermore, gaining a familiar needs a witch and a demon to have formed a bond, and due to the known nature of demons, doing so is already difficult enough, and the contract must be a mutual agreement. The power a familiar is granted is split into three different types, the "Attack" (攻め, Seme), the '"Defense" '(警備, Keibi), and '"Support" '(援助, Enjo). The Attack-type are ones who specialize in an offensive, often destructive form of magic, while a Defense-type is related towards more defensive magic and Support-type deal with magic that is meant to aid its allies. The magic Familiars use is closer to the traditional Magic used, since they do not produce dark smoke, and instead use magic unique to them, which always fits into one of these three categories. In addition, a familiar's power is only as good as its witch partner's, being essentially on the same level, with equivalent amount of power, the only difference being the experience the two possess, especially since the familiar is a converted demon who must get used to their new, typically tiny body and new power. Broom One of the most known and famous items of a witch is the '''Broom (飛木器 (エニシダ), Enishida; literally meaning "Flying Wooden Vessal"), a literal wooden broom that a witch rides and flies with. While the popular interpretation is still present in the witch's broom, it has other functions besides simply flight. Each witch has her own broom that she crafts with her own hands, using the hardest wood available, crafted into the desired, straight shape, but must be hand-made by the witch. and her name carved onto it, and her own dark smoke must be implemented into the wooden staff. After a long process of inserting the dark smoke into it, which can take many hours of no rest, the formerly average wooden staff becomes the famous "magic flying broom" witches are famous for. An individual broom can only be used by the witch who crafted it, making it exclusively hers. The broom, obviously, is capable of flight. A witch sits on the broom in any way she wants and is lifted by it. Additionally, the witch is capable of remaining balance on the broom thanks to a field around the witch which has a lower gravity than normal, allowing the witch to easily keep herself balanced, and not fall. The broom can also be controlled by the witch through mental commands, making it often confused for Telekinesis. The broom also has the ability to store up the witch's dark smoke in it, charging it, and upon impact, trigger an explosive shockwave of varying powers, depending on how much dark smoke was poured into it, which can be effective for dealing great damage to the foe. Due to being a magically enhanced broom made from the strongest wood, the broom isn't easy to break, requiring exceptional force to do so successfully, also making it double as an exceptionally powerful staff. Even if broken, restoring something that is made of wood back to its original form is ridiculously easy for powerful witches, requiring simply one drop from a potion to do so sometimes. A broom is essentially the trademark weapon of a witch, and with the added ability to change its shape, makes it also very useful in day to day life and mundane work. Trivia *Race was approved by Per *Some of the witches' magic and biology is inspired by the Magic Users from Dorohedoro. *A user may make a Witch, however, they may not; make an Arcwitch, make a witch with more than three familiars, and if one wishes to make a Hell Witch, they can only have up to three or four creatures fused with it, and said creatures cannot be the likes of Dragons or Gods. Finally, a witch meant for RP use may only have two "God Spells"/SSS-Class spells. * This page was originally made by Bounty but he gave ownership to the author as a gift. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races Category:Race